Favors
by euphematic
Summary: After seeing Quinn outside Sam's motel room, Finn wants to makes sure she's really his. To help him, he enlists the help of one Rachel Berry,but his 'brilliant' plan yields entirely unexpected results. A little twist on the Faberry scheme in B/B. Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After seeing Quinn outside Sam's motel room, Finn wants to makes certain that she's really his. To help him, he enlists the help of one Rachel Berry; however, his 'brilliant' plan yields entirely unexpected results. A little twist on the Faberry scheme in Britney/Brittany. Faberry in the end.

**A/N: I saw somebody bring this up as a joke and it struck me as a perfect one or two-shot. So. This will be a two-shot. And it's kind of crap. Finn and Rachel never dated, they're just best friends. Also, to anyone who might be reading them, If It Hadn't Been For Love will be updated on Wednesday, and More will be updated on Friday. Enjoy :)**

Finn sighed heavily and ran a hand haphazardly through his hair. He was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to decipher the enigma that was Quinn Fabray. She loved him and he loved her, right? I mean, that's what she _said_, anyway, and Quinn wouldn't lie to him. Still, he'd be lying if he said his and Rachel's little stakeout the other night hadn't left him a tad unsure; what other reason besides cheating could Quinn _possibly_ have for visiting Sam at a run-down motel in the dark of the night? Well, he couldn't think of one.

But Finn was one to always see the good in people, always trying to justify their actions. So he reasoned that, before confronting Quinn about the whole ordeal and instead of just flat-out demanding the truth from her, he'd put her through a little...test. Okay, so that sounded a wierd, but you get the idea.

The more the boy thought about his plan, the more it seemed it was fool-proof and void of any room for deviation. There was one small proble, though: he needed someone's help. But who? He certainly couldn't use Puck; that was just asking for complications. He couldn't ask Artie or Mike; they were taken, and he definitely couldn't use Sam, the other potential culprit in this situation. So...who?

"Ugh!" Finn growled in frustration and childishly kicked his covers off the bed. Serves them right! Damn covers. Those stupid little cowboys printed endlessly over the sheets were almost mocking him, cementing his insecurities about not being able to handle or solve any problems life might throw his way, using his own devices, at least. Well. He'd show them, Finn Hudson was a lot of things but he was _not_ stupid.

There was a knock on his bedroom door, "Finn, honey," came his mother's voice, "remember how I showed you all about separating the whites," she held up a white sock for emphasis, "from the colors before you put things in the washer?"

Finn nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going, "Yeah, why?"

"Well," Carole patted his back, "let's just say, I hope you like wearing pink, because a rather large portion of your wardrobe has been tinted so."

Finn's eyes widened, "What?"

Carole chuckled, "You put one of your red football socks in the white wash, sweetie."

Her son ducked his head and blushed lightly, "Oh, sorry, Mom."

"It's fine, just...remember next time?" She smiled and set the hamper full of pink clothing by his bed and left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Finn gingerly picked up a pair of pink tighty whiteys (well, pinkies) and eyed them distastefully before throwing them down and leaning back against his headboars.

"Who can I ask?..." He murmured thoughtfully. It was then that his eye caught a photo on his bedside table, one a kind stranger had taken for him and Rachel outside the Lima Theatre the tie they had all gone to see 'A Christmas Carol' together. He gasped, "That's it!"

Then he picked up his phone and dialed her number with a gleeful glint in his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finn, if you're not going to inform me of what this impromptu meeting is about then I'm going to have to leave. I am not one for being kept in the dark." Rachel huffed as Finn lead her up to his room.

"Relax, Rach. I need your help." He eased when they reached his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and turned around to look at Rachel.

The brunette flopped down on the bed and kicked her shoes off, grabbing a pillow to sit in her lap. She looked up at him curiously, "My help?"

"Yeah."

She sighed, "With what? Please tell me you're not going to ask me to explain the difference between metaphors and similes to you again, Finn. I love you, but we learned that in like, sixth grade and you should know by now from the numerous occasions I've had to map it out for you."

"They're confusing! How're you supposed to remember which one uses 'like' and which one doesn't? But, that's not the point, not what I called you here for," he shook his head, "It's about Quinn."

Rachel furrowed her brow and cocked her head to the side, "...Quinn?"

Finn nodded.

"Elaborate," Rachel commanded.

"Okay well, you know how we were spying on her a few days ago?"

"Yes. Which, I might add, I still think was dirty and creepy and I still feel like a stalker."

"Whatever," Finn lightly punched Rachel's shoulder. " Anyway, it made me kind of...uneasy about her. She says she's mine and mine only, but...how do I really know?" Rachel looked confused as ever, wondering where this was going. "So then I was thinking, the only way to find out is if somebody, you know, like asks her out or something while I'm not there, and see what she says, then tell me." He smiled, pleased with himself and his logic.

The tiny girl slowly drew her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on top of them. The action was so adorable that Finn couldn't help but think that if he didn't have Quinn, he knew he would have fallen in love with Rachel; he smiled dazedly. Then she looked at Finn all scary-like and mysterious and the smile fell away, as did all thoughts of adorableness. "Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?" She said lowly.

Finn swallowed,"Um, that depends? What...do you think I'm asking?"

Rachel met his eye, "You want me to...ask _your_ girlfriend out...on a date, to test her loyalty to you?"

Finn scratched his head; when she put it like _that_, it sounded kind of dumb. Oh well. "Well...yeah. Pretty much."

She eyed him, "And you think _I'm_ the best person to ask to do this? Neither of us are even gay, what makes you think she won't just decline because I'm a girl? Or just...me?" She asked incredulously. Finn winced as the obvious flaws in his plan were pointed out to him. He felt retarded. But...he couldn't think of anything else! He _had_ to sell Rachel on this.

The boy straightened his posture and put on his game face, "Rachel, I'm on the rocks here right now, and regardless of what you might think, you _are_ the only one who can help me."

Rachel crossed her arms, still unconvinced.

"Name one guy I can ask to do this." He tried again.

Silence.

"Girl?" He asked.

After a moment of deliberation, Rachel threw her hands up in exasperation, "Ok fine! This is completely and utterly _ridiculous_, even moreso than the time you convinced me to go out on those atrocious river rapid boat rides with you or that godforsaken trip to Chuck E. Cheese _three months ago!"_

"Hey! I love Chuck E. Cheese!" Finn protested indignantly.

"Finn, you're too big for everything except ski-ball." She said pointedly.

Said giant narrowed his eyes, "You're just mad because _you're _small enough for_ everything_." He smirked. "And cause I beat you in ski-ball. Quite badly, I might add."

Rachel threw her pillow at his head, missing by at least a foot. She pouted, "Keep it up and I won't help you." She said smugly, knowing it'd get him to stop. Predictably, he sobered up and looked aasked seriously,

"So is that a yes?"

Rachel exhaled long and slow through her mouth. She could not believe she was going to say what she was about to say. This was by far the craziest thing she'd ever been asked to do, but Finn was her best friend, and she'd be damned if she would let a friend in need down.

"I...yes."

Finn squealed in a unnervingly high pitch and tackled Rachel in a hug.

He spoke into her shirt, "Awesome! So here's what you'll have to do..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride,_

_nobody gonna slow me down, no no_

_I got to keep on movin!_

It was 6 A.M and Rachel Berry was ready to go. She sat up in her bed and reached to turn her alarm off, lightly stretching her limbs like a cat, and threw her covers off. Some might have found the colossal grin on her face a bit disturbing, but Rachel was convinced that physically smiling always put you in a better mood. Also, there is no better way to start the day than armed with a broad smile and a cheery mood. She hopped up and slipped on her pink workout shorts and a black sports bra, grabbing a cherry red headband off of her dresser. The diva marched purposefully over to where her elliptical was waiting patiently in the corner. Mounting it, she took a deep breath and pounded way for the next 45 minutes.

XXXXXXXXX

In the shower, she reveled in the hot water, lathering up her body with vanilla body wash and excitedly thinking about the day to come while humming 'Good Morning Baltimore' (She used to sing it, but had to stop when her fathers had angrily pounded on her door at 7 one morning, demanding that she not sing in the shower anymore). It was going to be spectacular. When she was about ready to get out, Rachel twisted the knob and made the water go freezing for a few seconds before she exited the stall; it was something she'd always done, she felt it killed two birds with one stone by invigorating her and closing her pores. She smirked at herself in the mirror; efficiency was her middle name.

XXXXXXXXX

Breakfast- a simple affair. She blended a few fruits in with soy milk and protein powder and poured the viscous shake into a glass, heading for the door. She opened it wide, taking a moment to deeply inhale the fresh morning air. She pulled out her car keys and skipped daintily to the driver's side, opening the door and sliding inside. "Vroom," she said softly, giggling as she started up the engine, plugged in her iPod, set it on her traditional ride-to-school song- 2 Legit 2 Quit- and sped off to McKinley.

XXXXXXXXX

The building looked the same as it always did - bricks, bricks, bricks, and graffiti; it looked wonderful to her. She had this...feeling - she just knew, today was special. And Rachel Berry was nothing if not absolutely confident in her impeccable sixth sense- even her fathers concurred that she might have inherited a recessive ESP gene from one of them (Grandma Abigail always did seem to know it was Rachel who'd sneak homemade cookies out of the jar when everyone was distracted...). She pulled into her parking spot, taking a last sip of her breakfast before grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. Walking through the mostly empty parking lot, Rachel popped her earphones in and played some music. As she listened to the song, she compiled a mental list of things the artist could've done to make it better; add a little tambourine in the second chorus, layer another voice over the thin vocals in the chorus, maybe even a didgeridoo solo in the bridge would give the overall feeling a little more-

"_Oomph!_" She had collided with something big and solid. She felt steadying hands grab her shoulders as she yanked her earbuds out, "Watch where you're going!" She reprimanded, although she'd been the one walking with her eyes closed.

"Hey hey, chill, Rach. I was looking for you." She looked up to see Finn grinning at her.

"Well, you found me." She crossed her arms and eyed him expectantly. He shrunk a little under her gaze, but offered his arm anyway,

"Walk with me."

She took it, letting him lead her to the main hallway. She was suprised to see that there were already more than a few people there- how had she not noticed the cars, or better yet, how had she not gotten run over? She mentally shrugged, attributing it again to her superb psychic sense which could now, apparently, guide her through throngs of cars just begging to plow her into the ground. _Melodramatic much?_ She thought, then shook her head, _Nah._

She was pulled from her thoughts when her companion suddenly stopped, turning her to face him. Rachel's brow furrowed, "What?"

Finn grinned giddily, put one hand on her shoulder, and pointed with his other to further down the hall. Confused, Rachel followed his gaze until her eyes landed on Quinn Fabray putting books in her locker.

She turned to Finn, "Am I supposed to know why you're showing me your girlfriend?"

Finn frowned at her, "Um, yeah...don't you remember?" Rachel's expression remained clueless, "Last Friday?..." He prompted.

The girl's eyes lit up in comprehension, "Oh! Oh, my! Oh shit!" Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth, "Excuse my language," she amended quickly; she never cussed. She glanced back at Quinn and the reality of what she had promised to do hit her in the schnaus. "Fuck!" She exclaimed abruptly, drawing a few curious stares, then turned to Finn with her hand on her heart, "I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what's come over me." She cleared her throat, "Finn. Are you entirely sure this is a good idea?"

The boy groaned, "Raaaaach, you promised! I heard you, with my own ears!" She rolled her eyes, what else would he hear her with? "You promised." He repeated, looking into her eyes imploringly.

She heaved a great big sigh, knowing that he had her there; she never went back on her word. "Yeah, I know. I'll do it, don't worry."

Finn's shoulders sagged in relief and he grinned fondly at the girl, "You know you're the best right?"

"Whatever. Let's get this over with," She turned back in Quinn's direction. _Come on, Rachel, where's your optimism from fifteen minutes ago? Today's_ _gonna be great! Just go, ask Quinn out, accept her rejection, tell Finn to satisfy his stupid plan and get on with this fantastic day!_ Rachel nodded determinedly to herself. Yes, she could do this. She straightened her posture and began almost strutting down the hallway, leaving Finn gaping after her, ignoring his cries of "Wait! I didn't tell you what you have to say!".

She approached Quinn's locker from the side where the locker opened so the girl couldn't see her yet. She steeled herself for the suicide she was about to commit and reached out her hand, closing Quinn's locker firmly enough to get her attention, but not slamming it; she was trying to be somewhat beguiling, after all. The blonde jumped slightly, turning to look at Rachel with startled eyes that turned confused and then hardened slightly as she put on her 'bitch face'.

Rachel plastered her brightest smile on her face and chirped, "Good Morning, Qui-"

"Do you mind, Berry? It's not exactly polite to just slam people lockers while they're using them, you know." She said, looking only slightly put out. Rachel thought she saw the other girl's pupils dilate a little, but she figured it was just the light.

"Well, Quinn, that certainly is no way to greet a friend, yes? I only came to..." This is it, "...tell you a joke! Yes, a joke that I heard yesterday and thought you might enjoy." She chickened out.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow, shifting her weight to her other foot. "Oh?" She said softly, almost shyly, her annoyance of just moments ago seemingly completely gone.

"Yes." Rachel replied shortly, nodding to accentuate. Inside, she was panicking, wracking her brain frantically trying to come up with a joke. Quinn waved her hand in Rachel's face.

"Well, are you going to tell me or just stand there?"

The brunette glanced up quickly and stood before Quinn with deer-in-headlights eyes. She abandoned her no cursing rule, adopting a new mantra of every curse word she could think of, muttering it to herself as she and Quinn stood silently in the hallway while life carried on around them_. Why hasn't Quinn yelled at me or left yet? Ugh! I can't fucking come up with a joke! What to do, what to do..._

Quinn cleared her throat awkwardly.

Rachel scuffed her shoe on the linoleum floor and looked down at the ground.

"Actually, Quinn, I lied." She mumbled, but the cheerleader heard her loud and clear. The blonde's other eyebrow joined its counterpart in almost disappearing in her hairline. Good, she'd caught Quinn's attention. Under the other girl's intense stare, Rachel debated backing out again, or maybe just flat out sprinting away. No, she promised Finn. She nodded resolutely," I-I came to talk to you."

Quinn crossed her arms, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, actually, to...ask you something." She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and make sure her voice didn't crack. "Well, I have been thinking recently, about a number of things, one of them being...you." Quinn shifted her weight again, staying silent, "I firmly believe that not only would you and I be aesthetically pleasing together, but that our remarkably similar yet polar opposite personalities would be seamlessly complementary, and although it may initially be shocking to our fellow glee club members and subsequently, the rest of the student population, I think they too will come to see the light and be overjoyed at the discovery of our unmatchable compatibility. Also, you have great legs." She finished, sucking in air that she had not breathed since she began her speech. She mentally did a jig and congratulated herself; she totally just pulled that out of her ass. But...the more she thought about it, what she said actually...made sense? And, of course, Quinn did have great legs.

Quinn stood in front of her slack-jawed, "Did...did you just ask me out?"

Rachel bit her lip, "I...yeah, I guess I did."

There was a moment of tense silence as both girls debated what to do next. Quinn opened her mouth to speak and Rachel braced herself for the coming barrage of verbal slander, but then...

"Yes."

Rachel sighed, disappointed for some reason,"Yeah, I figured as much. Oh well, it was worth a t-wait, _what_?"

Quinn flushed, "Well-uh- I mean, if you wanted to, you know, take me out on a...d-date and everything, I...wouldn't be, um, opposed..."

Rachel stood gaping, her mouth opening and closing like the clown at hole nine at Bart's Mini Golf Wonderland. What the fuck was she supposed to do now? Quinn wasn't supposed to _accept_! But she couldn't just, like, take it back! It'd be like saying, 'Hey Quinn? Wanna go out with me? Oh? You do? Well, I was just joshin', ha ha, it was a joke. Catch you later!' Yeah, no.

"U-Um, great! So...I'll, uh, pick you up at...seven on, er, Friday?" This was insane. Rachel concluded that the only way this was happening was if she was in an alternate universe. She _had_ to be.

And then, her alternate universe theory was confirmed when Quinn smiled, actually _smiled_, at her, "Awesome." Then she the smile dropped off her face, and Rachel panicked; did she say something wrong? "I have to break up with Finn first, though. He's such a great guy..."

It was then that Rachel's eyes practically bulged out of her head and she whirled around. She spotted the tall boy just down the hall, discreetly yet totally noticably hiding behind a trophy case. He caught her eye and flashed a thumbs-up with both hands. Rachel smiled weakly and turned back around to Quinn, palming her forehead.

"Rachel? Is something wrong?" The blonde asked with a suprising amount of concern.

Rachel looked bacl at Finn's innocent grin, then at Quinn's concerned frown, "Oh fuck me." She muttered right before her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted, smack in the middle of the hallway, right into Quinn's confused arms.

**A/N: So, there it is! Hope you enjoyed this, leave me a comment and tell me what you though! Review make for a happy me and consequently, happy readers! Haha, just kidding, sorta, anyway, thanks for reading! **

**A/N 2: Anon- Why yes, as a matter of fact I did! Thanks for the inspiration! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

Favors Part 3:

_There's a moment you know,_

_you're fucked._

_Not an inch more room,_

_to self destru-_

"Ugh!" A small hand shot up from the mess of covers, shutting the alarm off. A weary Rachel Berry came shortly after, grudgingly opening her eyes and surveying her room with heavy-lidded eyes. She ran a lazy hand through her hair and spied her elliptical in the corner.

"I don't wanna excersise," she whined to the silence, "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Over the past two days, Rachel had spiraled into a deep, angry funk. She was not herself. Why did stupid Finn make her do that anyway? Now she had a date with the head cheerleader and she had no idea what to do. She didn't even really _like_ Quinn. Okay, she's super hot and smart and athletic and goal-oriented and good at singing and _great_ at danc-

Yeah. Rachel definitely didn't like her at all.

"Shiiiiiiit," she dragged out. Now she (sort of!) had a _crush_ on her date!

She'd given up trying to filter her mouth; it was too much effort- all throughout the day Monday after she'd asked Quinn out, she'd been cursing up a storm.

_Kurt smiled as he spotted Rachel fumbling with her locker a little ways down the hall. He shook his head fondly to himself; he'd sat through more than a few of Rachel's histrionic rants about her 'locker ghost'. _

_During one such rant, she'd insisted that it was the ghost of Gwen Verdon haunting her because she felt 'in the wake of the the revolutionary and inevitable modern Golden Age of Broadway I will undoubtedly bring about in the future, Ms. Verdon fears that she will be overshadowed ,or worse, forgotten. I can assure you, Kurt, that, even in the face of my extraordinary talent, the notion of her being forgotten is absurd. Still, she insists on sabotaging me...'._

_When Kurt reached her, he was standing slightly behind her and at an angle that did not allow her to see him. She was grumbling to herself and furiously twisting the dial of the lock. He reached out to tap her shoulder and greet her, but just as his hand approached her shoulder, he caught a snippet of what she was saying._

_"Goddamned ghost! You think you're better than me? Well you fucking aren't! I don't care if you're Gwen Verdon,Andrea McDonald, George Bush, or fucking Spiderman! _You're _not the one who has to either grow some lady balls and tell your best friend his jackass plan backfired or leave yourself to stew in this shitty feeling that you stole his damn girlfriend! Who, by the way had a secret fucking crush on you and didn't think to fucking tell you! So tell _me,_ you piece-of-crap poltergeist, what the hell would _you_ do? And if you can't answer, why don't you just fucking leave me alone!"_

_Kurt's hand lay frozen in the air as the girl continued to rant and bang on her locker. His eyes were locked onto the back of her head, his mind trying to figure out what was going on. He had never heard Rachel use that kind of language- hell, never heard _anyone _curse that much in so little time, excepting the time he'd been forced into a 'glee boys' sleepover and they'd vetoed his movie choice in favor of _Tenacious D_. He shuddered. He briefly tuned back into Rachel, but all he heard now was a string of expletives and insults aimed at a certain web-slinging superhero. _

_With wide, scared eyes, the boy slowly retracted his hand and cautiously backed away, never severing his gaze from the little brunette in the middle of the hall who possibly needed anger management classes. _

_She was scary as hell._

She'd opted to skip her workout for the morning and treat herself to a sit-down breakfast. As she carefully measured out the correct amount of protein powder to put in her shake, Rachel reflected on how awkward glee had been the day before.

_"What's up with Rachel?" Artie leaned over and whispered to Mercedes on his left. She glanced at the diva, who was standing by the piano and had just ripped her sheet music in half on accident- well, they all hoped it was an accident; if Rachel ripped her sheet music, they knew stuff was going _down_. She looked back at Artie and shrugged. _

_He turned around and repeated the question for Kurt, who paled a little and said, "I have no idea, but I think she's been posessed by a sailor." _

_"Hey guys! I don't know about you but I'm _pumped _for Sectionals! I can't wait to start rehearsing!" Finn strode in with no small amount of pep in his step, taking a seat in the front row and bouncing his knee, excitedly grinning at everyone. He was the last kid to arrive._

_"Is he on Vitamin D again?" Tina mumbled to Mike, who shrugged and tapped Finn on the shoulder._

_"Are you on Vitamin D again?"_

_Finn shook his head, still grinning, "Nope, I'm just in a fantabulous mood!"_

_Quinn sat in the back corner, a few seats away from Sam, who was reading _Men's Fitness. _No one seemed to pay any mind to her today and the way she didn't bother to rein in her staring at Rachel. Santana and Brittany were suspiciously absent. _

_The room fell silent for a moment, everyone either lost in their own heads or trying to decipher what the hell was going on in Finn's and Rachel's. _

_"I know exactly what's going on here, babe." Puck said quietly to Lauren next to him, munching on a Reese's Pieces. She paused her chewing and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Obviously, they switched bodies," He smirked, proud of his logic. Lauren siply patted his knee and carried on._

_Just then Mr. Schue pushed open the door, clapping his hands as he took his place in the center of the room, "Hey guys! Now I don't know about you but I'm pumped for Sectionals! I can't wait to start rehearsing what we've come up with!"_

_Finn jumped from his chair and pulled Rachel to him, dragging her to the center as well. She looked murderous, although her gaze was focused on no one in particular. Finn threw one arm around the girl and the other around his teacher._

_Everyone stared awkwardly at the trio standing in front of them, two wearing matching grins and one wearing a scowl that rivaled Sue Sylvester herself._

_Kurt spoke up at last, "Okay, this is just creepy."_

"Rachel, honey, are you going to drink that smoothie or just glower at it?" Her dad was leaning against the countertop, smiling at his daughter.

She leveled her glare on him and he put his hands up in surrender, backing out of the kitchen, "Hey woah, I'll be leaving now...have a good day, Rach..." He shifted his eyes and quickly made his way back upstairs.

She thought about feeling bad for her dad, but she was not in the mood for banter.

It was Thursday. _Thursday_, and she hadn't told Finn. He'd been blowing up her phone with incessant calls and texts, but she'd successfully avoided talking to him She had a goddamn date with his ex-girlfriend tommorrow and he didn't even know! _Unless Quinn told him when she broke up with him...Then I wouldn't have to be the bearer of bad news! _

Well that ship sailed when she spotted the Inns standing by the stairwell, holding hands and talking. "The fuck?..." Rachel mumbled. They'd broken up, right? She would know if they hadn't. Maybe she had avoided contact with the both of them since Monday and maybe she did skipp glee the past few days but still. Somebody could've told her.

She felt her blood boil. What the hell was Finn doing holding her hand like that and smiling all goofy. _She_ was the one taking Quinn out tommorrow. But if they hadn't broken up yet...

Quinn had some explaining to do.

Rachel marched up to the pair and yanked Quinn's arm, effectively getting her away from Finn. She threw a half-assed "'Scuse us" behind her and pulling Quinn to an empty spot in front of some lockers. Rachel put on her best scary face and bit, "You lied to me."

Quinn's eyes widened and she shook her head, "No! It's not- I didn't-"

"_Why_ haven't you broken up with him yet? Need I remind you who's going to be courting you, come tommorrow?" She cut the blonde off.

Quinn simply stood, taken back a little by Rachel's harsh demeanor.

"Well?"

The blonde opened her mouth to speak as she felt a tap on her left shoulder. She turned around to see a timid-looking freshman boy looking at her.

Quinn's brow furrowed while Rachel attempted to stab the boy with her eyes, "Can I help you?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, "I was just wondering-"

"She's fucking taken, buddy! Why don't you go buy some clothes that don't have animals all over them and leave my girl _alone_?" Rachel snapped, causing the boy to flinch and Quinn to drop her jaw. Where did this Rachel come from? And why was she so _hot_?

The cheerleader also took note of- but didn't mention- the irony in the fact that Rachel was wearing a sweater covered in caribou.

"No! I-that's not- I was wondering if you guys could move over a bit because, uh, that's my locker...right there..." He pointed past Rachel's left ear, and the girl flushed.

She scratched the back of her neck and cleared her throat, seeming to rein in her hot temper, "Oh. Um, well, yes. Of course. Come, Quinn, let's relocate over here..."

Quinn smirked at Rachel's abrupt one-eighty. She extended an arm to rest on the locker next to the shorter girl's ear, "That was really hot."

Rachel's reaction was to blush, then narrow her eyes. "You didn't answer my question."

Quinn sighed exaggeratedly, "I don't know...he's so nice, I don't want to hurt him." She said, dramatics coloring her tone.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "That's crap. And hello, I don't want to hurt him either, but how am I supposed to tell him I want to date his girlfriend?"

"You want to date me?" Quinn's eyes widened, "I thought it was just one time..."

"Uh, what? No! Not- not date like that! It is! One date, I mean, or, unless you want it to be more, I wouldn't argue," the brunette backtracked. "Look, I just want to get out of this unscathed. That's all. I just did this as a _favor _for my best friend and it has escalated into this whole debacle-" Rachel stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, praying to whoever was listening that Quinn hadn't caught it. 

"Hold up, _what_ did you just say?"

_Oh, shit._

A/N:** I started writing this, and it got to be too long to put everything I wanted in it, and I felt like this was an ok place to split it up so this isn't the last part. I know, I keep expanding this, but oh well. I'm gonna say the fourth part will be the (tentative) last one. It's 99% likely, but I don't want to eat my words yet again. Will be finished tommorrow or Friday, definitely. Hope you liked.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, what? No! Not- not date like that! It is! One date, I mean, or, unless you want it to be more, I wouldn't argue," the brunette backtracked. "Look, I just want to get out of this unscathed. That's all. I just did this as a _favor _for my best friend and it has escalated into this whole debacle-" Rachel stopped and squeezed her eyes shut, praying to whoever was listening that Quinn hadn't caught it. 

"Hold up, _what_ did you just say?"

_Oh, shit._

"Rachel! Answer me!" Quinn barked, pinning her other arm on the other side of Rachel's head.

The little brunette stood petrified against the lockers, finding herself for the second time this week the subject of Quinn's interrogatory glare.

"Q-Quinn-"

"Was this some kind of _joke_ to you? Did you set out to humiliate me, Rachel? Because that is _not_ how this dynamic works." Quinn was turning red, from anger or embarassment, Rachel couldn't tell for shit. Either way, she was six feet under.

"No! Not a joke, in fact I didn't even want to at first!" Rachel tried (and failed) to dig herself out. She winced as a fleeting look of hurt passed over Quinn's face before it hardened once more. Rachel pleaded, "Please, before you get angry, Quinn, let me explain. Let me explain."

She summoned everything she'd learned from her acting classes about using her face to convey your sentiments and attempted to communicate her desperate sincerity to Quinn. She congratulated herself when the blonde sighed, uncrossing her arms. _Thank you, Mrs. Bradshaw._

"Not here."

Rachel nodded quickly, ready to agree to anything for the oppurtunity to make this right. Her nodding slowed and then ceased when Quinn leaned in toward her, stopping within two inches of Rachel's face. Her eyes bore into the shorter girl's, and Rachel fought a squiirm under the intense scrutiny. Quinn seemed to be searching for something...something that apparently she couldn't look for from a normal, conversational distance. She was Rachel's whole world right then. She couldn't see, smell, touch, or hear anything but Quinn. _God_, did she want to taste her.

If Quinn was feeling even half the desire Rachel held in the pit of her stomach at the moment, she sure as hell didn't show it. Her face remained stoic and almost cold as she pulled back and Rachel sucked in some much-needed oxygen.

"Meet me in the choir room in two hours. I'll be waiting." She began to walk away.

Rachel glanced at the clock on the wall in the hallway and called after her, "But that's in the middle of second period!"

Quinn paused and turned around, tilting her head and tapping her chin almost tauntingly. "So it is." Rachel caught the tail end of a barely-there smile as the girl turned and left.

Rachel narrowed her eyes. _She thinks I won't go. I'll show her. I've never skipped before, but there's a first time for everything, right? But wait! I don't know how to skip! How am I supposed to get out of class? I should ask Puck for tips._

"I can't believe that worked," Rachel breathed as she exited Mr. Feeney's English class. When Puck told her all she had to do was feign a headache or any minor illness and she'd be dismissed to the 'nurse's office', she'd been a little skeptical. He had topped off his suggestion with a confident "Trust me", and, well, she wasn't about to forget exactly what happened the _last_ time he had said that.

Nevertheless, she succeeded, and had gotten out thirty minutes before Quinn's requested time so she would have time to sort out her thoughts. She would pay for it later, as they were going over material in class today that would be crucial to passing next week's test, but she felt this particular endeavor was worth it- English be damned.

She rounded the corner of the hallway and was met with the sight of Finn Hudson exiting the restroom. She bit her lip as she looked at him, guilt washing over her; she had to tell him.

"Finn!"

The boy turned around at the sound of his name, his expression morphing smoothly from surprise into joy when he saw who it was that was calling him. He smiled and jogged towards her.

"Rach! Where have you been? I thought you like, died until I saw you this morning." He puffed.

Rachel smiled sheepishly, "Yeah..." _Here it comes. Man up! Balls- think balls. Er, no, scratch that, do not think balls._

"Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something?"

"No no, of course not, Finn, I-"

"Then what? Because the only other time I can remember you avoiding me for this long was when I stole your vintage 'Funny Girl' playbill from '64."

Rachel scoffed, "You _deserved_ it. That was completely uncalled for. Bitch move, Finn."

Finn laughed, "Whatever, stop avoiding the question."

"...What was the question, again?"

"Rachel."

She sighed, defeated. Rachel smoothed out the front of her sweater before looking up at Finn. "I have something to tell you."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Really? I couldn't have guessed."

She scowled at his lack of appreciation for dramatics. Then she steeled herself and said in an almost whisper, "Quinn said yes."

Finn scratched his head, "What? Speak up, Rach."

Louder this time, she said, "Quinn said yes. Monday, when I asked her out, she said...yes." Once she started with the confession, Rachel couldn't stop. She wanted to tell him everything, or she'd regret it. "I swear I didn't expect it! I- and when she said yes, I freaked and I didn't know what to do so I said I'd pick her up Friday and then I didn't want to face you, so I avoided both of you for the next couple of days-"

"Rach-"

"-during which I developed very real, very intense feelings for your girlfriend, so I was actually kind of looking forward to tomorrow even though I was guilt-ridden, then I saw you two holding hands this morning," she took a breath, "and I got so irrationally angry and I wanted to punch your face in-"

"Rach!"

"-So I dragged her away and I was furious and I asked her why she hadn't broken up with you then this freshman came up and asked us to move but I though he was hitting on Quinn so I almost punched _his_ face in, but then I let it slip that I only asked her out in the first place as a favor to you and she got angry and now I'm fu-"

"RACHEL!"

"WHAT?" She reflexively screeched at the sound of her name being yelled, then cleared her throat and repeated, calmer this time, "I mean, yes?"

Finn let out a breath in exasperation, "Are you done now? Nothing else you wanna tell me?"

Rachel kept her mouth shut and shook her head. Where was the anger? She had been fully prepared to grab some chairs out of the nearest classroom and let Finn have at it, but he didn't appear to be flaring up. She inched closer to Room 113, just in case.

"Good. Then you'll hear me when I say I already knew."

"What." Rachel deadpanned, staring him down.

Finn blushed, "Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me? I just wasted all that precious time explaining this to you and you didn't think to stop me?" She looked irritated now.

"I did!" Finn began to point out, but then thought better of it. "You're right. Sorry, Rach."

"Apology accepted. Now explain." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

He sighed, "Alright, well, I guess...I have a confession of my own." He carefully watched her face for a reaction as he recounted his story, "Last Saturday, the day after I asked for your help, Quinn asked me to come hang out, so I did. I spent the whole time like, psycho-analyzing everything she did and said, looking for signs that she was straying. And I got a little suspicious. At one point, we were talking about music, and she somehow segued into talking about you," Rachel stiffened,"Well, I know I'm not the most perceptive guy- you've told me many, many a time, but even I picked up on the way she kind of...well, don't call me cheesy or anything for this, but she glowed when she talked about you. Which was really an impressing feat, considering she was talking about how irritating you are.

"My point is, she just, I don't know, got really passionate and had this kind of light in her eye and I was having a hard time believing that was hate. Anyway, she went to the bathroom later on, and I opened up her laptop to put on some music..."

Finn paused for dramatic effect and Rachel rolled her eyes (_So it was acceptable when _he_ did it?) _even though she'd totally bought into it; she was leaning forward and waiting with baited breath.

"...and she had about seven windows open, all videos from your Myspace. Needless to say, I was a little wierded out. At this point I was pretty sure of my theory: Quinn liked you. And the most surprising part was...I wasn't mad. I mean, you'd think if I found out my girlfriend liked someone else, my best friend nonetheless, I'd be a little peeved, but I just wasn't. The more I sat on her bed and thought about it, the more sense it made, and by the time she came back I had closed her laptop, assumed an innocent position on the bed, and formulated a plan.

"Well, actually, I didn't really need to make a plan because I had already asked you to ask her out, although for a totally different reason, the day before. I decided it was fate that that had happened, like it was a sign or something. Anyway, fast forward to Monday, you asked her out, I had no doubt she said yes, and, I don't know, it kind of made me feel really really really happy. Like I was making a difference in someone's life."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you were acting like the lovechild of the Energizer Bunny and Ronald McDonald mixed with a heaping helping of crack-cocaine Monday afternoon?"

Finn flushed, "Shut up! I was happy for _you_! Although I couldn't say the same about you; why were you so mad that day?"

"Finn, I was under the impression that you had no idea your girlfriend had accepted a date with me and was going to break up with you _because_ of me. I felt terrible and pissed off at the world! As was the case for the following two days as well! You should feel ashamed that you put me through that." She sniffed.

"Please, woman, I called and texted a bunch, and the only reason I didn't actively seek you out was because you're mega scary when you're mad, and I didn't feel like being maimed."

Rachel let out a small giggle at that because, well, it _was_ true. "Wait. How did you know I liked Quinn?"

Finn shrugged, "I didn't. That was a risk I was willing to take. I did know that Quinn's super hot and you're not opposed to it, so I felt comfortable enough to try. And if it didn't work out, hey, at least you both wouldn't be wondering forever what could've happened." He smiled his trademark charmer smile while Rachel stared at him disbelievingly.

"Finn...when the shit did you get so _smart_?"

"Hey! I can be smart if I want to!" He said, affronted.

"Yeah, I know." Rachel smiled, "I'm going to hug you now."

"Also, I _might_ have turned up the charming puppy-dog boyfriend factor so that Quinn wouldn't break up with me and you would get jealous." He laughed when she slapped his chest.

When she pulled away, Finn checked his wristwatch and frowned, "I should probably get back to class; I think this has officially been the longest bathroom break ever."

Rachel gasped, "What time is it?"

"9:55, why?"

"Dammit! I was supposed to meet Quinn in the choir room ten minutes ago! She probably thinks I blew her off! Finn, what do I do?"

Finn put his hands up, "Hey, don't look at me, just because I did one insightful thing doesn't mean I know all the answers, Rach. I'd probably steer you wrong."

Rachel gripped the front of his letterman jacket, "But you _must_ have some semblance of an idea of what I should say to her! _I really_ don't want to fuck this up Finn." She looked at him with pleading brown eyes and he melted. He pulled her into a gentle hug and ignored her muttered curse words, stroking her hair a few times.

Finn pulled away and straightened out his jacket. He clapped his hand on her shoulder, "Rach..." she stopped cursing long enough to look at him, eagerly awaiting his next words.

"Just tell her the truth."

When Rachel reached the choir room, breathless from sprinting through the halls, she was met with emptiness. There was no sound but her labored breaths as she slumped against the door, running a hand through her hair. She would talk to Quinn. The girl agreed to let Rachel take her on a date tomorrow evening, and Rachel was going to make it happen or her name was Mud. Or Puck.

_Ding Dong_

Rachel waited with her hands in the pockets of her sweatpants. She looked up when she heard the door open and was met with the face of a woman who looked like Quin plus twenty-five years. She cleared her throat,

"Hello, ma'am, you must be Mrs. Fabray." She stuck her hand out.

The woman hesitated briefly before accepting the handshake, "Yes. And you are?"

"Rachel Berry, Quinn's friend. I was wondering if she was here?"

More hesitation, "She's...not feeling well."

Rachel internally rolled her eyes, "Mrs. Fabray, with all due respect, I know Quinn isn't sick. I spoke with her this morning, and something transpired in the time since our conversation that I know she'd want to know, and I must express to you how utterly important it is that you let me-"

Mrs. Fabray held up her hand to cut her off, "Ah, _Rachel._" She opened the door wider and made room for Rachel to pass, "Go on up." She smiled.

Rachel's brow creased, "Erm...thank...you?" She decided not to think too much about it and headed up the stairs.

_Knock Knock_

"Not in the mood, Mom."

Rachel took that as a "Come on in!" and gently nudged the door open, experimentally poking her head through the threshold, as if she might explode if she went in all at once.

Quinn looked up from her laptop and narrowed her eyes, "I don't want to talk to _you_."

This time, and in this place, Quinn's own home, Rachel could tell that she infact did want to talk to her. But that is how Quinn worked, she'd figured out. To Quinn Fabray, pushing people away was not a means of ending a conversation, but one to weigh if the conversation was worth having in the first place. If the other person wasn't invested enough to push a little, well, she didn't want to waste time. Rachel thought it was actually quite ingenious. She wondered if anyone had ever passed the test before.

She would be the first.

"Silence is a viable option. I'll just be over here." She smiled in triumph as she turned away from Quinn to sit in the desk chair. She'd seen the shock in the blonde's eyes; maybe she really _was_ the first one.

She plopped into the swivelling chair and spun it around to look at Quinn, who was staring at her in turn. Upon getting caught staring, Quinn quickly tore her gaze away and glued her eyes to the computer screen, the tips of her ears turning pink. She was out of her uniform now, dressed in gray shorts and an oversized ASPCA t-shirt- yeah, she had to blink a couple times to confirm that that wasn't an illusion. Her golden hair was down and ruffled, giving her an I-just-woke-up kind of look. Rachel nearly swooned.

After ten minutes of Rachel silently admiring Quinn and Quinn silently staring at her laptop, pretending to be paying attention to it and not the girl sitting at her desk, Quinn spoke up.

"Could you stop that?"

Rachel bit her lip innocently, "Stop what?"

"_Staring_ at me. It's creepy." Quinn bit.

The brunette grinned, "You like it." Trying to keep things light as long as possible.

Quinn stared at her a moment before groaning, "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Nope!" Rachel chirped.

Quinn patted the bed beside her and closed her laptop, "Come here then."

Rachel gladly obliged, skipping to Quinn's bed and settling in against the headboard beside the other girl.

The silence quickly became too stifling when she was so close to Quinn, so Rachel broke it, "I didn't know you supported the ASPCA."

"Why are you here?"

Rachel paused; was she ready to come clean? "I wanted to apologize for the choir room earlier." Quinn scoffed. "No really, Quinn, I was going to be there. I even got out of class thirty minutes before the appointed time to make sure I was fully prepared for our conversation. Noah gave me some helpful tips on getting out of class. But when I got there

This caught Quinn's attention, "What the hell took you so long to get there then? I was waiting forever."

Rachel frowned, "I wasn't _that _late..."

She looked to Quinn for explanation, who spoke a little quieter, "Well, technically I didn't wait very long, but I didn't think you'd come."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just because! Now forget about that, what I really want to know is what this whole _favor_ business is about."

Rachel swallowed thickly, and Quinn said nothing to prompt her.

"It...did start out as a favor to Finn." Rachel admitted quietly, and Quinn closed her eyes and looked away. Rachel reached over and gently, with her thumb and forefinger resting under Quinn's chin, turned the girl back towards her. She was shocked to find a tear sliding down the porcelain cheek. She reached to wipe it away but Quinn beat her to it, wiping her arm over her face.

"Go on."

Rachel took a breath, "Last week, he convinced me to accompany him on a little...reconiassance mission. While on this mission, we may or may not have seen you outside of Sam's motel room."

"Yeah I know about that, he told me when I broke up with him today."

"You broke up with him?"

Quinn pinned her with an annoyed look, "Just finish the story."

Rachel nodded, "Well Friday he called me over and asked for a favor. He...well, he was feeling insecure about his and your relationship, and he wanted to, I guess, test it out. In short, he asked me to ask you out to see if you would be faithful."

At Quinn's deliciously confused expression, Rachel laughed, "I know, my sentiments exactly. I initially questioned his sanity, but he insisted and, well, I'm a good friend. Who am I to turn down a favor?"

Quinn tilted her head back onto the headboard and snorted, "And of course I failed the fidelity test miserably." She turned her head to the side and faced Rachel, vulnerability written in her features, "So...you don't actually...like me?"

Rachel held up a finger, "Let me finish. Come Monday morning when you said yes, which by the way, I almost passed out from shock-"

"You _did_ pass out."

"-I couldn't exactly refuse you-"

"Why?"

"So you know what happened then. Over the course of Tuesday and Wednesday, I studiously avoided Finn and yourself because I was kind of confused out of my mind. But what I did realise was that yes, I _did_ like you. Yes, I _wanted_ to go out on a date with you. And that right there threw me through a goddamn loop. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. But today, I decided to just get it over with- telling Finn, I mean. Then you hadn't broken up with him yet, and I was pissed."

Quinn was half-smiling now, hearing that yes, Rachel liked her. They were going on a date. Now all that had to be done was clear the smoke from the air. She blushed, "Sorry about that. I meant it when I said I didn't want him to be hurt. Everytime I would open my mouth to say 'I think we should be friends' he'd be all 'Quinn here's a teddy bear, Quinn you're the best.'" Rachel snorted at Quinn's impression of Finn's voice. "I mean, It's not like I found that charming, it's just that I felt like if I broke up after he said stuff like that, It'd be like ripping away a kid's ice cream cone and stomping it into the ground...

"And maybe I wanted to make you a little jealous..." She added with a coy smile.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel admonished in mock outrage. "It's okay, Finn did the same thing."

Quinn's expression darkened, "He likes you?"

Rachel burst out laughing, "As if! No, he wanted me to be jealous of _him._"

"Huh?"

"There's the rest of my story. When I left English, I ran into Finn and confessed to him about the date and turns out, he knew already. He had been planning this all along. Well, not _all _along, but most along."

Quinn's brow creased, "I don't understand."

"He knew you liked me. He found out Last Saturday, and I guess intuition told him that I would like you too, and since he had already asked me to ask you out, he decided it was fate. So he played up the boyfriend thing to get me all jelly, and Lord knows it worked. I think it's safe to say, we've been played by Finn Hudson." She laughed.

Quinn took a moment to soak it all in. "Finn...Finn's smart?" She asked, incredulous.

Rachel chuckled, "The sky's falling, too, right?"

They shared a laugh, and then the tension returned. But this time, it was welcome tension.

Quinn scooted closer, "So you like me, huh?"

She smirked when Rachel was stuck staring at her lips and could only say, "Uh huh."

The blonde leaned in a little closer, "Well you wanna know a secret?" Just a _liiiiittle_ bit closer, "I like you, too." She barely whispered the words before closing the gap she'd been wanting to close since god knows when.

Rachel took a moment to catch up to reality before she was kissing back, reaching with her arm to snake around behind Quinn and pull her closer. It was just that, lips moving on lips, neither one of them feeling the need to deepen it- they hadn't even been on a first date yet.

Rachel pulled away first, breathing a little harder than before, "I..." She was too dazed to say anything more. Her mind, however, had no such qualms. _Fuck yeah! Who's got the head cheerleader now? Quarterback, maybe? No, fucking Rachel Badass Berry does, yo._ Rachel smiled to herself; Quinn brought out her inner gangster.

"Yeah..."

Rachel reached forward to thread her fingers in Quinn's unruly hair. Quinn smiled blissfully at the feeling, and Rachel took advantage of her distraction to tilt the blonde's head back and press light kisses to the warm skin of Quinn's neck. She pulled back and looked at the other girl,

"We're going on a date tomorrow." She was almost giddy with excitement.

"We are." The taller girl smiled and brought Rachel's wrist up to kiss the soft flesh below her palm. She could feel Rachel's racing heartbeat. "I think we owe Mr. Hudson a thank you."

"I'm inclined to agree."

With a last kiss and the promise of tomorrow, Rachel left the house thinking that yeah, she was right-being a good friend _always_ paid off.

**Whew! So in the end, the date was not included, but I think it's fine. This is unedited, so if you see any grammar mistakes, words misused, anything that should be fixed please tell me so I can get on it. Review and voice what you thought of it so I can improve and write even better stories for your enjoyment in le future! Hope it was up to par and thank you for reading.**

**P.S: Do any of you watch SIMGM's glee spoofs on youtube? They're hilarious- if you haven't seen them, you should. And they made a Sim!Faberry duet that I'm in love with, it's been perpetually stuck in my head since I heard it.**


End file.
